Naruto The Next Generations
by Nalika2431
Summary: The sequal to The New Kid. takes place twenty years after The New Kid and thriteen years after the war. Naruto is rasing another Jinchuriki who is related to him in more than one way. I do not own Naruto however Nika Raven Azariah Kura Sara Nika Koran Taisho Kyo and Zidon are mine. Marrette belongs to my writing partner parings: NaruHina & SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: The Uzamakis

Naruto the next Generations

Chapter One

(twenty years later)

It was a beautiful spring day, birds were chirping the sun was shining and little kids were playing with their parents. However for a group certain kids the beautiful day was just torture because they had to stay inside and study for the upcoming graduation test that was the next day. The problem was there wasn't a whole lot of studying going on more like talking and Nika and her friends were not the exception. Nika Raven Marrette and Azariah were sitting in class when Iruka , their homeroom teacher, gave the class a free period since it was the last day before the test. Nika and Marrette were talking to Raven and Azariah about what team they would like to be on when Azariah mentioned that he didn't want to be on a demon's team not thinking about what he said. Suddenly Nika turned around and started to study, which was what she did whenever someone brought up the fact that she had a demon inside her.

Raven looked at Azariah then sighed. "Smooth Azariah."

"What it's just my opinion." said Azariah confused by the actions his friends took.

"You hurt her feelings probably." said Marrette

"There's no probably about it. Nika is a Jinchuriki, like Naruto is. Or didn't you know that?" asked Raven

"I… I.." Azariah was at a loss for words. He didn't know that Nika was a Jinchuriki or he never would have said what he did

"You had better apologize either way." said Marrette

"No it's alright Marrette." said Nika as she gathered her things. "He's not the only one who feels that way." as she said it all the kids that shared their class looked at Nika with hate and resentment. "I'll see you guys later."

"Aw okay Nika." said Marrette as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm… I didn't mean you…"

"It's fine Azariah. Later."

"Guys I'm going to head home myself. Later Azariah, Marrette."

"Oh bye." said Marrette smiling to herself. She knew that Raven had a crush on Nika just like she did with Raven Marrette just wished the two would actually do something about it.

"Yeah I had better go too." said Azariah leaving as well.

* * *

Raven ran out the school and managed to catch up to Nika before she had gotten too far. He asked if they could walk together and Nika smiled. Raven was always there for her.

"Sure Raven."

"Azariah didn't mean anything about that. You know he's a good friend." said Raven

"Yeah I know but there it one thing none of the others would know or understand unless they were like me. Only a Jinchuriki can understand another Jinchuriki." said Nika

"Is that why you asked the Hokage and Naruto if he could raise you after your parents died?" asked Raven

"Yeah I think so. Later Raven." said Nika knowing that Raven didn't really know the truth. She walked then inside the house.

"Later."

* * *

Nika just stopped inside of the door and almost broke down and probably would have had Naruto chose that time to walk around the corner. He saw the look on her face and realized that the kids at the academy were making fun of her again.

"Hey it's hard. I should know, but it'll get better." said Naruto walking over to her.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to lie down before dinner." said Nika walking around Naruto

"Alright, dinner will be ready later so some down and eat then… and if you want to eat in your room that answer is no." said Naruto smiling at the look of laughter on Nika's face.

"Thanks dad." said Nika laughing and Naruto knew that it was more than for letting her know about dinner.

"Yeah it's my job." said Naruto as Hinata walked around the corner.

"I'll call you down when it's ready, and no Naruto it's not Ramen." saiid Hinata looking at her husband knowing what he was about to ask

"Aww man no fair." complained Naruto.

Nika just laughed and walked up to her room. Then she pulled her laptop toward her and saw that Marrette was online and started talking to her. She knew that Marrette was just as worried about Nika as Raven was but since Raven followed her she stayed behind. Smiling to herself Nika typed out a greeting. _'Hey'_

_ ** 'Hi Nika! How are you feeling?'**_

_ 'I'm okay. It's just something I have to get used to. Dad was complaining earlier because mom said we weren't having ramen for dinner.'_

**_ 'Well that's Naruto Sensei for you. He loves his Ramen and I'm sure it'll get better for you.'_**

_ 'Thanks Marrette, I hope we get to be in the same squad. That would be great.' _Nika pauses when a sudden thought struck her and thought back at how Raven's parents were on the same squad and ended up together. _'I wonder if Raven will be with me.'_

_ ** 'Maybe, there's that possibility after all.' **_

_ 'I hope so. What about you and Azariah?'_

**_ 'What about him? Wondering if I want to be on his team?'_**

_ 'Yeah I know you like him.'_

**_ 'He's alright I guess.'_**

_ 'Marrette don't lie to yourself. You know you like him, like I like Raven.' _However just then Nika saw Raven's online name and nearly panicked. She quickly sent the message then hid it to where only Marrette could see it. _'Don't say anything'_

Marrette just smiled as she saw the last message her best friend sent. She had to do her best to hide her laughter since when Raven joined them it became a video chat. **_'Say what I couldn't possibly know what you mean.'_**

_ ** 'Do I even want to know what you guys are talking about?' **_Raven asked looking between Nika and Marrette.

_'No.' _said Nika

**_'It was pretty stupid anyways, no big deal.' _**said Marrette while Nika glared at her. Raven had a feeling that whatever the two was talking about it wasn't stupid to Nika.

_ ** 'Anyway I was thinking that we should hang out tomorrow before the graduation test.'**_

_ 'Sounds like a god idea to me. What about you Marrette?'_

**_ 'It's a plan I guess, can't wait.'_**

_ **'Great see you guys tomorrow then. Dad's calling me down.'**_ And Raven logged off causing Nika to sigh with relief that he didn't see the last comment she had made to Marrette.

_'I have to go too Marrette.'_

_ ** 'Okay bye then'**_ said Marrette just slightly amused by her two friends.

* * *

Once Nika was downstairs and the three had sat down to eat Nika looked over at Naruto "Hey dad I'm leaving a bit earlier tomorrow."

"Really how come?" asked Naruto who had a feeling it had a lot to do with a certain Uchiha.

"Raven invited me and Marrette to hang out before the test tomorrow." said Nika

"Alright then, fine by me."

"Mom is it okay by you?" asked Nika

"Just don't be late for the test okay?"

"I won't!" said Nika extremely happy "Love you both." she said after she finished eating then she ran up the stairs.

"You know she's a lot more calm about having the tailed beast in her than I was at that age." said Naruto smiling. "Come to think of it I didn't know until that age. You know that Hinata?"

"You didn't know? I never knew that."

"No I didn't learn about Kurama until right before I graduated. Nika actually learned about the wolf spirit before I did. She's much strong than I am."

"Really? Sounds a bit surprising coming from you Naruto." said Hinata

"Why?" asked Naruto, but he knew why. It was because of the fact that he could use Kurama's chakra and that the other tailed bests gave some of their chakra to him.

"I don't know. It just does." said Hinata. To her he would always be strong no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2: The Uchihas

Chapter Two

Meanwhile at the Uchiha house Raven and his parents were sitting down eating their dinner when Raven turned to his father. He knew that he had to tell Sasuke where he was going in the morning but he was afraid that his father would get mad. Sasuke didn't really seem to like Naruto and didn't seem like he wanted Raven to be around Nika at all. But that was the problem. Raven liked Nika too much to stay away from her. Swallowing his pride Raven cleared his throat and looked at his father.

"Hey dad I'm going to leave here a bit earlier than usual. Okay?" asked Raven

"Why?" asked Sasuke though he had a pretty good idea the reason why and who.

"Well me Marrette and Nika is going to be hanging out before the test and everything." said Raven nervously.

"Just don't miss the test." said Sasuke smiling. He knew that because he and Naruto were always so aggressive when they trained it seemed that he didn't like Naruto. But that was the opposite. Sasuke would rather Raven hang with Nika and Naruto than some of the others. "You'll finally graduate this year."

"I know." said Raven as he finished eating.

"Yeah if you miss that test I'll get you." said Sakura playing but Sasuke and Raven both knew that she could and would back up that threat.

"Now that scares me. Night." said Raven walking back to his room.

"Night." called Sasuke then he turned to Sakura and smiled. "Hey Sakura do you think it's weird that when the three of us were kids we were almost inseparable and now Raven's the same with Nika?"

"Yeah it's kind of funny when you think about it." said Sakura gathering the dishes.

"That's for sure. You know I think that Raven actually likes Nika. And I don't mean as just friends." said Sasuke as he helped Sakura.

"Oh? How cute he has a little crush."

"You didn't seem to think it was so little when we were kids. In fact I'm surprised you and Ino didn't kill one another over me." said Sasuke smiling at his wife.

"Um… Yeah well that's being a kid for you." said Sakura blushing.

"I know." said Sasuke smiling. "Well I'm going to bed. I have to be at the school early to help with the registering the new squads. You know see who goes on whose team."

"Alright then, good night Sasuke." said Sakura smiling. He always came up with and excuse to get out of helping her with the dishes.

* * *

The next day Nika was waiting at the park entrance for Raven and Marrette when Azariah walked by. Still embarrassed by what he said about the demons the day before he was just going to turn around and walk the long way to the academy when Nika looked over at him and smiled. Azariah was confused, he was sure that Nika would have been angry about what he had said and wouldn't want to talk to him period.

"Hey Azariah."

"Hi… Nika." said Azariah looking away and Nika understood that he was still upset that he had hurt her the day before.

"Hey I'm not mad about what you said yesterday." said Nika

"You aren't? I thought you would be though." said Azariah surprised.

"No Azariah like I said yesterday it's just something that is. It's not my fault I'm a Jinchuriki. I know you didn't mean to say that." said Nika as Raven and Marrette walked around the corner. They were talking when Marrette noticed Nika talking to Azariah. She then pushed Raven behind the tree.

"Ow what was that for?" asked Raven loudly

"Shoosh!" said Marrette pointing to Nika and Azariah.

"I mean you know just as well the pain I went through before I met you Raven and Marrette. That's why I know you didn't mean it." said Nika smirking slightly though Azariah didn't notice. Sometimes her friends were just too loud.

"Alright then, I just wanted to make sure I didn't bother you with what I said."

"If it had bothered me I would have told you. There was another reason I was down yesterday." said Nika looking away.

"Really? What was up?" asked Azariah confused

"First guys I know your there. Come out." said Nika looking toward the tree where Raven and Marrette was hiding.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop. Marrette pushed me." said Raven coming from behind the tree.

"Dahh! How'd you know we were here Nika?" asked Marrette as she fell down.

"Koturo. Because of him my senses are much higher than others." said Nika. "Anyway Azariah, yesterday was the day my parents died sealing the wolf tailed beast in me."

"Oh… Sorry to hear." said Azariah.

"So that's why you were so down?" asked Marrette confused

"Partly. Look I'm going on to the school. I'll see you there." said Nika and she walked away. Marrette started to follow her but Raven grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Don't follow. Not now." Raven said seriously.

"Alright, won't." said Marrette slightly confused but knew that Raven had known Nika longer than any of them.

Raven dropped Marrette's arm and turned to the village. Then he sighed. "It's the same every year. I wish I knew how to help her."

"Sometimes we can't help people we care about." said Marrette understanding even if Azariah didn't

"I know. Do you know why she was so down yesterday?" asked Raven

"Her parents' death… I believe that was the reason." said Azariah

"It's not just that. Yesterday was also her birthday and her parents died on that day. That's why I stopped you from following her Marrette." said Raven

"Well I feel as if I can't stand around doing nothing." said Marrette

"Yeah I know. I'm going on a head. Sorry Marrette, Azariah." Raven said to his friends

"It's okay… just go ahead and go." said Marrette

"Thanks Marrette." said Raven and he ran off leaving Azariah really confused.

"I… what?"

"Shoosh you. Just don't say anything." said Marrette smiling she hoped that Raven would finally tell Nika how he felt about her. Though she did have a bad feeling something was going to happen. Marrette shrugged it off and she and Azariah walked to the school together.

* * *

Raven walked into their class room and saw Nika at her desk probably thinking about her parents both real and adopted. Then he noticed that she was shaking and realizing that she was crying he placed his arm around her and held her close to him. "Hey it's okay."

"Thanks Raven." said Nika and Raven knew it was for more than just being there for her.

"Nika I'll always be there for you." said Raven

"You mean a lot to me Nika." said Raven then blushes and quickly adds to his statement. "You know as a friend."

"You mean a lot to me you Raven." said Nika smiling as Marrette and Azariah walked in, but Marrette saw that hurt in Nika's eyes.

"Anyway ready for the test Azariah, Marrette?" asked Raven quickly changing the topic.

"Yeah but man I feel nervous!" said Azariah looking around

"Why?" asked Nika smiling "It's real simple."

"I can't wait to get this over with." said Marrette not listening to what Nika was saying.

"Just because." said Azariah answering Nika

"Yeah maybe for you Nika." said Raven shaking his head. "Dad will kill me if I don't pass."

"Raven You'll be fine." laughs Nika. "You guys too."

"Oh I know but I really hate tests."

"Yeah I don't like them either." said Nika smiling knowing what Raven was going to say next

"Please Nika you're like a genius when it comes to this stuff." said Raven shaking his head

"Yeah well let's just hope for the best." Azariah said and the four friends agreed.

"Oh by the way I just remembered but Iruka Sensei said that we were going to be testing individually and in separate rooms." said Nika explaining what Iruka had told the class before Raven and the others got there.

"Cool with me, but what about Mr. Nervous here?" asked Marrette smiling.

"S-shut up. I'm fine!"

"Azariah you'll be fine. Oh and if what I've heard is true then maybe all four of us are going to be on the same team." said Nika

"I hope so. What about you guys?" asked Raven

"Yeah I wouldn't mind it." said Azariah, but Nika knew that he was just saying that because of what he had said the day before though decided not to say anything.

"Sounds awesome." said Marrette

"I wonder… probably not though." Nika said quietly but Raven had heard her and wondered what she was thinking about.

"What?"

"It's nothing." said Nika quickly

"You never know it could happen." Marrette said randomly

"You don't know what I mean do you Marrette?" asked Nika knowing the answer already.

"Not a clue." Marrette admitted smiling widely at the same time.

"You know what we were talking about last night with Sensei." Nika hinted knowing that it was useless.

"I forgot." she said continuing to smile.

"Wow I knew you were an air head but this is… wow. It's my dad." said Nika hoping that would register knowing it wouldn't.

"What… What I do?" asked Marrette confused.

"Never mind." said Nika as Iruka walked into the room and starts separating everyone into groups and telling them were they were going. Somehow Nika already knew exactly where she was going to be testing and didn't like it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3: The Exams

Chapter 3

"Alright then time to start!" said Iruka and he began to separate everyone except for Nika Azariah Raven and Marrette. "You all are with Naruto."

"I knew it." said Nika quietly though Raven heard her

"What?" asked Raven

"Never mind, I just had a feeling about the test." said Nika

"Well we had better get on it." said Marrette

"Yeah I guess." said Nika down

"Nika are you okay?" asked Azariah concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Nika but Raven could tell that she wasn't. "You guys go on; I need to ask Iruka Sensei something."

Marrette and Azariah just exchanged looks then Marrette looked at Nika. "Oh... Okay see you there I guess." said Marrette and the three left while Nika walked up to Iruka.

"Can I ask you something before the test Sensei?"

"Nika? Sure what do you want to ask?" asked Iruka looking up from his papers. He knew from the look of Nika's face that something was wrong with the fact that Naruto was testing Nika but he knew better than anyone what untapped powers the girl had.

"Is there a reason Naruto asked me to be with him? Is it because of the wolf?" asked Nika

"I… I… um… Nika, you know the answer to is as well as I. It's for the best." said Iruka shocked that Nika came out right with the question

"I see. Then maybe it's best I don't become a ninja." said Nika

"Now Nika I didn't say that!" said Iruka shocked "This won't stop you from being independent or anything."

"I… what did dad do when he found out about the fox?"

"I-I… I think it's best if you asked him yourself." said Iruka but Nika saw that there was more of a history there than Iruka said.

"Alright Iruka Sensei." said Nika then she walked away. "I won't let the wolf stop me from being like my parents." and Iruka just smiled.

_'She's just like Naruto.' _thought Iruka remembering when Naruto was a child and the harshness he had to live with.

* * *

As Marrette Azariah and Raven were talking, Raven noticed Nika walking up to them. He could tell that whatever she and Iruka talked about had helped her. "Hey you okay?"

"What did you want to ask?" asked Marrette.

"Nothing important really." said Nika but Raven and Marrette both saw through her.

"Nika… I know that's not true." said Raven

"Seriously guys I'm fine." said Nika

"Are you sure?" asked Marrette and Azariah at the same time.

"Yes." said Nika as Naruto called her for the test. She walked in and Marrette turned to Raven and Azariah and asked what they deal with Nika was.

"I don't know." said Azariah shrugging.

"I bet it has to do with the wolf." said Raven

"Maybe so… hmm…"

"The… the what?" asked Azariah confused.

"Nika's demon, I think that's why Iruka Sensei put Nika with Naruto to test because Yamato is in there as well. They may be afraid that Koturo might try to break free." said Raven

"Seems like a possible deduction there, but you never know might not happen" said Marrette

"I know but I think that they want to be cautious, do you know about the battle with Pein that Naruto fought?" asked Raven

"I've heard about it, I don't know much about it though." said Azariah

"Well my mom told me about it. Actually Naruto had mastered the sage jutsu and was fighting Pein when Hinata pretty much confessed her love for him and almost died. Naruto had thought she _did_ die and started to transform, but somehow stopped. Mom doesn't' know how though. I think that Naruto just wants to do this as a precaution." said Raven

"Yeah probably, you never know what may happen." said Marrette

"Exactly." said Raven just as Nika walked out "Well?"

"Passed with flying colors." said Nika smiling.

"Whoa..." said Azariah shocked.

"Yeah anyway your turn Marrette." said Nika.

"Nika are you okay?" asked Raven "You know about the wolf?"

"Yeah actually I am." said Nika thinking back to before the test.

(FLASH BACK INTO THE ROOM)

** "_Dad can I ask you something before we start?" asked Nika "You know alone?"_**

** "_Yeah sure. What is it?" asked Naruto_**

** "_Do you think it's a good idea about e becoming a ninja? You know with the wolf spirit and everything?"_**

** "_It's a perfectly fine idea." said Naruto "That shouldn't hold you back, never did with me."_**

** "_Really? What happened when you found out about the fox?"_**

** "_It was hard at first, but I decided not to let that stop me."_**

** "_Thanks Dad."_**

** "_No problem"_**

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Nika you okay?" asked Raven

"Yeah good luck Marrette." said Nika

"Thanks I'll see you guys in a bit." said Marrette and she walked in

"Okay." said Nika as Iruka walked out of his room. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Said Raven and Nika walked over to him.

"Thanks Sensei." said Nika to a shocked Iruka.

"Oh… You're welcome."

"I passed as well." said Nika showing him her band.

"Well congratulations." said Iruka smiling

"I just wanted to thank you." said Nika smiling. "I know how hard I was to teach, but it was thanks to you that I passed and became a ninja."

"It's my job Nika; I work to assure my students pass." said Iruka.

"Thanks again, Iruka Sensei." said Nika and she walked away as Kakashi and Tsunade walked up.

"She's just like Naruto in some ways and like her real father in other, wouldn't you say Iruka?" asked Kakashi

"Oh heh, I agree." said Iruka. "Kakashi did you know her father?"

"Yeah he was Minato Sensei's brother-in-law." said Kakashi then he looked at Tsunade. "You know I actually think Nika may turn out just as strong as Naruto is. It may be best to put then four of them on Naruto's squad. Sasuke mentioned it to me earlier as did Naruto. Did they say anything to you guys?"

"Yeah I've heard that as well. I feel it would probably be best that way." said Iruka.

"What do you think Tsunade?" asked Kakashi. "I mean the best way to make sure Nika's wolf spirit stays under control, is to have someone who has mastered the tailed beasts."

"It's a good plan; Naruto is one of the few probably ever to master the beast." said Tsunade. "He would be a good teacher for Nika."

Kakashi watched as Raven and Azariah rejoined Nika and Marrette after their exams and smiled. "I agree. Do you want me to tell Naruto, or do you want to Tsunade?"

"How about you tell him Kakashi, I think he'll listen to you better." said Tsunade.

"Alright." he said then he walked into the room where Naruto was sitting with Yamato and Sasuke. "Naruto, Sasuke, can the three of us talk?"

"Sure."

"Yeah okay." said Naruto.

"Listen I talked to Tsunade about placing Nika and her three friends on your team since you, like her, is a Jinchuriki and there really isn't any other teacher better to train her."

"Except you." said Sasuke.

"If you fell that was I don't mind really." said Naruto and Kakashi turned to Sasuke to address his comment.

"Sasuke there had been times when Naruto lost control and I had no idea what to do." said Kakashi. "I believe Naruto would be better to train her. Tsunade and the other leaders agree."

"You can count on me; I'll make she learns everything she can." said Naruto agreeing with Kakashi's statement

"Alright Sasuke you okay about Raven being on the team?" asked Kakashi

"Yes. I know Raven, other than Naruto, is the only one who can really calm Nika down." said Sasuke knowing exactly what Kakashi was talking about.

"This… is true." said Naruto

"Very well, I'll let Tsunade know you approve. Do you want to tell Nika Naruto?"

"I'll tell her." said Naruto

"Alright, Sasuke you had better tell Sakura." said Kakashi. "Naruto make sure Nika doesn't tell the other three. Iruka will tell them tomorrow."

"Oh okay, I won't tell them."

"Alright see you guys later."

"Later." said Sasuke

"Bye guys." said Kakashi as he poofed out in a cloud of smoke.

"Bye Yamato." said Sasuke and he walked out and told Raven that they need to go home and tell Sakura.

"Alright later guys." said Raven "We have to meet up and talk, okay Nika, Azariah, and Marrette?"

"Alright." said Nika and she left with Naruto.

"Sure fine by me." agreed Marrette.

"Alright then." said Azariah.

* * *

Later that evening at the house Nika went up to her room after showing Hinata her band and laid down on her bed. She couldn't help thinking about the wolf. She knew that the only way to prove everyone who hated her wrong was to show them that she was just as good as they were.

Just then Nika heard a knock on her door, "Yeah?" she asked still laying down

"Can I come in?" asked Naruto

"Sure." said Nika and she sat up as Naruto walked in. "What's up?"

"So I've come to tell you, you'll be on my team!" said Naruto smiling at Nika's shocked reaction. "And with a little luck so will your friends."

"Really?!"

"E'yup." said Naruto nodding and smiled wide.

"Thanks dad." said Nika running to him and hugging him. "That's the best news I've gotten since yesterday! Can I call the others?"

"Actually Iruka will tell them tomorrow." said Naruto hating the way Nika looked down. "Is that okay?

"Okay." said Nika down but understanding. If the other kids learnt that she was on the best Ninja's team before the teacher told them then they would call her a liar and probably beat her. But she had a bad feeling something big was going to happen and she didn't like it one bit.


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

Chapter 4

Meanwhile Raven was sitting in his room when Sasuke walked up to the doorway. Sasuke knew what it was like to hide one's feelings but Raven couldn't hide for him. Sasuke knew full well what the effects were on the team when one wasn't focused.

"Hey Raven can I talk to you?"

"Sure dad." said Raven and as Sasuke walked in Raven saw his expression and knew something was up. "What's going on dad?"

"I was wondering if you were close to Nika."

"You already know don't you?" asked Raven reading past his father's question.

"I have an idea." said Sasuke. "If so you should tell her."

"Thanks dad." said Raven smiling. He should have known that he couldn't hide his feelings from his father who had been crushing on his mother but wasn't as open about it was she was.

* * *

The next day Nika was already in her chair and was notably excited when Marrette walked in with Azariah and Raven, who blushed when she looked at him. "Hey guys."

"Hiya Nika!" how are you feeling?" asked Marrette knowing that she had been down for the last couple of days and usually hid it with a happy expression.

"Great, a lot better than I have been the last couple of days."

"Well that's good." said Marrette but Raven could tell there was something different than the girl that he had talked to that morning.

* * *

Flashback

** Raven was getting ready for school to find out what team he was going to be on hoping that he was on the same one as Nika when the phone rang. Raven picked up the receiver that was next to the door and barely had time to say hello before there was a very excited Jinchuriki waking him up.**

** "Whoa Nika what's got you so excited?" asked Raven**

** "You'll see when you get here. Alright?" **

** "Fine Nika." said Raven sighing. Whatever it was it was something that made Nika forget about the last two days which usually took about a week. "I'll see you in a bit." He said then he hung up. It wasn't until he got to the school that he realized something was off about his crush.**

* * *

"Yeah. Have you guys seen Iruka Sensei?" asked Nika confusing the others.

"Not…not really why?" asked Azariah

"Oh nothing. I'll be right back." said Nika and she left while Raven looked at the other two.

"Okay is it just me or is Nika much more, happier than lately?"

"I dunno." said Marrette shrugging

"Marrette you don't think she's acting weird?" asked Raven confused, then he turned to Azariah. "What about you Azariah?"

"Just a bit, now that I think about it." said Azariah agreeing with Raven.

"I mean it's weird this whole thing here and she called this morning nearly bouncing off the walls. Normally Nika is much more collected than that." said Raven

"E'yup… something's up." said Marrette.

"Question is what?"

"Heh beats me." said Azariah. Just then Naruto ran into the room and came straight to the three of them. That was when Raven realized what it was that was going on.

"It's them again isn't it?' asked Raven "The ones that tried to take the wolf before."

"No kidding."

"Well what are we going to do? We don't even have a Sensei yet." said Raven

"I don't know." said Marrette worried as well.

"Unless… Naruto are you our Sensei?" asked Raven finally putting his parents' actions together and the fact that Nika had called him that morning with good news.

"No easing this down." said Naruto slightly panicked. "So yeah I'm your Sensei."

"I understand. Does Iruka Sensei know we're leaving?"

"No time, let's go." said Naruto "He'll understand."

"Alright." said Raven turning to the others just as Iruka walked into the room. He was shocked to see Naruto there, however when he saw the expression on his former student's face he nodded.

"Well let's go!"

"Right." said Raven and the four ran out of the room and to the side gate when Raven saw both his parents and Kakashi standing there as if they had known what Naruto was going to do. "Dad?!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto running with his son and other two. "Iruka already know Naruto?"

"Well… sort of."

"Then let's go." said Kakashi

"Right." said Naruto and the group ran out of the Village limits and through the forest toward the east gate.

"How did it happen, Naruto?" asked Sakura while they ran.

"I'm not sure! But whatever the reason we have to stop them!" said Naruto thinking about what had happened with Gaara and the other Jinchuriki. Sasuke smiled at the blond in spite of himself. He knew full well that if Naruto was like this with Nika, who wasn't even related to him by blood, then Raven would be in good hands.

"Are you sure it's the same group that killed her parents?" asked Sasuke

"Pretty positive."

"How did you know?" asked Sakura. "I mean the last time…"

"It was them Sakura." said Kakashi thinking about when he had last saw his teacher's brother in law. "I saw the signs after Nika disappeared."

_'So that's how Kakashi and dad knew about it.'_ thought Raven

"How did they get into the village though?" asked Sasuke. "That's what I want to know."

"An inside job?" asked Raven

"Now that makes sense." said Sakura. "Naruto?"

"Possibly someone betrayed the village and now Nika is in danger." said Naruto causing Kakashi to shudder at the sound of danger in Naruto's voice and knew that if he wasn't careful the nine tails could go on a rampage even though Naruto was in full control of it now.

"Naruto you had better calm down. I know you're worried about Nika but you're not going to do her any good if you lose your cool." said Kakashi

"Who said I was losing my cool?" asked Naruto smirking.

"No one said it dobe, but the way you were acting Naruto… well I know better than to stay in your path when you're like that." said Sasuke smirking

"Well you always were a smart guy Sasuke." Naruto looking back at his raven colored friend.

"Shut up!" shouted Sasuke as he felt the familiar spark that had been his and Naruto's bond since they were kids.

Raven smiled at his dad and Naruto's joking, know that his dad was trying to calm Naruto down but keep him focused at the same time. Just then Raven spotted Nika's headband that he had made for her when they were kids and pointed it out to the others. "Guys down here!" he called causing them all to land around him.

"What is it Raven?" asked Sasuke

"I made this for Nika when we were seven. Right before we started at the academy." Said Raven holding the black and silver band up.

"Can you track it?" asked Sakura

"I can try." he said, doing the seals.

"What's he doing?" asked Kakashi. He noticed that Naruto was confused as well, but Sakura just looked around

"It's a jutsu that only my family knows. I don't know just medical jutsu. My dad taught it to me when I was young." said Sakura. "It's a tracking Jutsu but only Raven has been able to master it since my grandfather."

"Really? How interesting." said Naruto.

"Yeah Raven's the only one to master it completely." said Sakura. "Nor even my grandfather could do it when he wanted. Raven however can."

"Actually it's more like when I'm really focused, like right now." said Raven

_'He's more connected to Nika than I thought. More than Sakura and I. it's more like with Hinata and Naruto.' _thought Sasuke. "Have you tracked her?"

"Yeah they went back toward the village. Toward the Black Hills." said Raven though he could tell that Naruto was a little disappointed that he couldn't tell him where she was exactly.

"Well try your best okay?" asked Naruto with a look in his eye that Sasuke hadn't seen there for a long time.

"If they're in the Black Hills then that means…?"

"That they have a base or someone let them in." said Kakashi. "Sasuke you and Sakura had better go and inform Lady Tsunade at once. The rest of us will continue to look for Nika."

"Right." said Sasuke and Sakura in unison.

"Naruto you had better go into Sage mode." said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura left. "Raven Azariah Marrette and I will go ahead and. You'll be able to find us either way."

"Right, good luck." said Naruto then he begun taking in Nature Energy.

"Let's go." said Kakashi and the four left while Sasuke and Sakura made their way back to the village hoping that they weren't too late.


	5. Chapter 5: Reinforcements

Chapter 5

While Naruto gathered the nature energy Sasuke and Sakura went to the Hokage's office. Once they got there Sakura saw two black ops members standing by the door. She knew then that Tsunade was in the office and she smiled. Ever since the incident with Danzo Tsunade had kept a guard around at all times. Pointing to Sasuke the two ran to the room shocking the two Nins.

"Lady Sakura what is it?"

"Where's Lady Tsunade?"

"Inside. Hey wait!" he shouted as Sakura and Sasuke ran inside surprising Tsunade who was doing some paper work.

"Lady Tsunade we have to talk." said Sakura.

"I'm guessing it's bad. So spit it out already."

"Some of the Shadow Dragons captured Nika on her way to the academy." said Sakura "Naruto gathered the other three Nin that made up his team and the four of them joined us at the gates. Kakashi was with us as well, however Raven found something of Nika's and he said that their last known location was in the Black Hills."

"So Kakashi told us to come and fill you in while the others continued to search." Sasuke concluded. "But I suggest you send more ninja with a little more experience than Naruto's team."

"So it seems." said Tsunade thoughtfully as if she was expecting the very thing Sasuke and Sakura had told her. "I'll send some nin as soon as possible."

"May I make a suggestion M'lady?" asked Sakura and Sasuke had a feeling as to what it was.

"I suppose so. What do you have in mind?"

"It may be best to send Sai and Captain Yamato just in case Naruto should lose control. He nearly lost it in the forest." said Sakura causing Sasuke to look at her in disbelief. She had been by his side since the first time their original team had spilt up. "If it hadn't been for Kakashi Sensei I'm sure he would have went into a nine tails rage."

"I don't think so Sakura. Naruto has mastered the Ninetails. I know this well having fought right by him in the war." Sasuke interrupted his wife. "However both Sai and Yamato are ANBU, it may be a good idea sending them."

"B-but what about Naruto and the fox?" asked Sakura.

"His name is Kurama." said Sasuke. Ever since Naruto told him the names of all the tailed beasts and how they felt about not being treated equally Sasuke vowed never to take them for granted. "And I told you Naruto has control of him. You saw it yourself in the war."

"Lady Tsunade do you agree?" asked Sakura.

"He's right you know Sakura." said Tsunade slightly amused by the two Uchihas. They may have grown in height and age but it seemed that out of the three new Sannin Naruto was the one who had matured the most. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, do you know where Sai and Yamato are?" asked Sakura.

"I know where Sai is. He went to the training grounds this morning with his son." said Sasuke. "I don't know about Yamato."

"Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm not quite sure where he would be." said Tsunade.

"I'd say at the training grounds with Sai, now that I think about it," said Sakura "that's usually where he goes when he's not on missions."

"Then let's go."

"Right." said Tsunade and the three ran out of the office and headed to the train ground where they had found both Yamato and Sai along with Zidon.

"Sakura what's going on? You look troubled." said Sai

"There is a problem."

"What's up then?" asked Yamato walking up to them

"You know Nika? Naruto's daughter?"

"Yeah what's happened?" asked Sai, who since being with Naruto and Sakura began to un-bury the emotions that he had once thought were long gone, which was why he and Ino had gotten married a few years after the war.

"Yamato do you remember the wolf attack thirteen years ago? Right after the war?" asked Sakura.

"The one in the hidden Shadow Village?" asked Yamato. "Yeah I remember that's the one we tried to help."

"The ninja that caused the attack kidnapped Nika earlier. Naruto Raven Azariah Marrette and Kakashi are already looking for her in the Black Hills."

"Well that's certainly bad news right there." said Yamato and Sasuke noticed Zidon looking away as did Sakura and Tsunade.

_'Hmm…' _thought Sasuke. _'Could it be…?'_

"Yeah and I'm afraid Naruto might do something rash, you know that Nika is his cousin right?"asked Sakura shocking Tsunade that Sakura knew but then realized that Naruto would have told Sakura since besides Sasuke and Hinata, Sakura was Naruto's best friend.

"Really I didn't know that." said Sasuke shocked that Naruto didn't tell him about that. Though Naruto said that he trusted Sasuke completely. _'No wonder Naruto is so driven to find her. She_ is_ related to him.'_

"Not a lot of people do." said Sakura.

"Enough talk we need to hurry!" said Tsunade.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Sai.

"No time. Lady Tsunade is right." said Sakura and couldn't help but noticing Zidon looking relived "Follow me and Sasuke."

* * *

After that the group left the grounds and followed the two back to where they had left Naruto and the others. Once they got to the spot they ran into Naruto but not the others. Sakura noticed the stance that Naruto was previously in and knew that he was taking in Nature energy so that he could enter Sage mode, something that neither her nor Sasuke could do for some reason.

"Naruto did you catch up to them?" asked Sasuke as they neared him.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura when he didn't answer.

"Naruto you okay?" asked Sasuke as they got up to him.

"Yeah I'm… I'm fine." said Naruto but Sasuke could tell that he wasn't.

"We got Sai Yamato Lady Tsunade and Zidon. Where are the others?" asked Sakura

"I sent them a head, while I was busy."

"Nature energy?"

"Yeah."

"Can you track them?" asked Sasuke

"I can send a tiger." Sai said knowing that Naruto only had a limited time in Sage mode.

"Alright then do it." said Naruto.

Sai then pulled out his scroll and quickly drew a tiger along with an ink clone then stood up. He sent them in one direction then turned to the others. "While they're looking that way I think its best we spread out and looked."

"What if that's what they want." said Sasuke who was familiar with the Shadow Dragons like Naruto and Sakura was, though he knew that she didn't remember it, because of the incindent in the village.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"I mean everyone in the Land of Fire knows that Naruto is the most powerful ninja in the land." said Sasuke quickly. He didn't want Sakura to think about the village and what had happened though he knew she would learn it sooner or later. "My guess is that the Shadow Nin is using Nika as bait to get to Naruto. It wouldn't be the first time they've used someone close to you."

"That's true. Naruto do you think it's a trap?"

"Probably, sounds like something they'd do of course." said Naruto. It was then that Yamato realized that Naruto knew more about the Shadow Dragons then he was letting on.

"But why now? I mean the war was nearly seventeen years ago." said Sakura. "You've been the strongest since then. Why wait till now?"

"The wolf." Sai said and Naruto nodded.

"Of course it's like with Gaara." said Sasuke

"Lady Tsunade could that be it?" asked Sakura

"Who knows, it could be." said Tsunade

"I ran into a group of Shadow Ninja when I was training under Orochimaru. This sounds exactly what they would do." said Sasuke looking at Naruto and Sakura. "We have to go." and the group all took off looking for Kakashi and the others.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue

Chapter 6

Meanwhile Kakashi Raven Marrette and Azariah were deep in the Black Hills trying to gather Intel and to find Nika. Kakashi knew that they had to find Nika before it was too late or they would repeat the Sand's history. That was the one thing Kakashi didn't want to do. Not only would it hurt Raven but it would destroy Naruto, who had finally gotten a link to his past that he never thought he would have. So he turned to Raven and hoped that he had found her.

"Raven anything yet?"

"Yeah just over there." said Raven pointing toward the edge of the Black Hills. "Azariah can you use your clone you created earlier and see what's going on?"

"Yeah give me a second." Said Azariah weaving the seals that controlled the clone.

_'I just hope the others can catch up to us.' _thought Kakashi just as Naruto Sasuke Sakura Tsunade Sai Yamato and Zidon burst through the trees. "Dang Naruto, that was fast."

"Hehehe, what you'd think I'd be slacking off?" asked Naruto smirking remembering how he would do just that when he was younger.

"Heh. Not at all." said Kakashi smiling. Then he looked over to Azariah. "Anyway Azariah find anything?"

"I-I think so."

"What is it?" asked Raven

"Sense a strong energy." said Azariah panting from using his family's hidden tracking jutsu. He had never really mastered it before his entire clan was wiped out forcing him to move to Konaha.

"But what could that be?"

"Naruto you thinking what I am?" asked Sasuke looking over at the five other teammates of team seven.

"I think so." said Naruto glumly

"What?" asked Kakashi hoping it wasn't him

"There's only one Ninja with this much power and incredible Chakra energy." said Sasuke

"Who is it dad?" asked Raven

"It's n-not who I think it is, is it?" asked Sakura finally remembering their last encounter with the demon.

"It might be though." said Naruto hoping that they were wrong

"He's the only one left Naruto."

"Who is it?" asked Sai, who wasn't there at the time due to being in the hospital with Yamato.

"A demon that the four of us original team seven faced after the war." said Kakashi grimly. He had hoped he would never face that man again. "Lady Tsunade you had best go back to the village and warn the Elders. We might have to deal with the wolf."

"W-what?" asked Raven looking at Naruto who looked grim. No doubt he knew what Kakashi meant. _'No way'_

"Alright, be careful you all." said Tsunade

"We will." said Kakashi and Tsunade left as Raven turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-Sensei what did he mean about facing the wolf? Nika isn't… she's not…"

"…But she is, but that's not what matters." said Naruto. "We have to get to her." but Sasuke saw through Naruto and through Raven.

"Naruto can I talk to you over here? Sakura Sai you too." said Sasuke and the four jumped to another tree while Kakashi and Yamato, both of whom knew what was going on, stayed with the genin.

"Yeah what?"

"I don't think that's what Raven meant Naruto." said Sasuke. "Last night I asked him about what he felt for Nika."

"Sasuke…" started Sakura

"Just hear me out. I had a feeling about Raven and Nika. I mean it's actually obvious, other than Naruto Raven is the only one that can calm Nika and they're always together." said Sasuke and Sakura could see the wisdom behind it. "What would you have thought? Naruto's my best friend but I never could calm him down when he was in his nine tails rage."

"Sasuke I know this, I live with the girl. But I only meant we can explain the details later." said Naruto understanding exactly what the raven nin was saying. It was thanks to the Akatsuki that he and Bee were the only originals left. "The boy's probably growing with concern now more than ever. We don't need to add that…" Naruto then found it hard to speak. He didn't even want to think about Nika that way.

"I agree." said Sakura taking notice of Naruto's absence and understanding why. "Sasuke drop it. When we find Nika, not if , but when we'll explain to Raven then."

"I agree with Naruto and Sakura." said Sai calmly. "I mean I never really saw Naruto's rage, but I know about the damage that an uncontrolled beast can do."

"Alright lets go." said Sasuke admitting defeat. He never really could win a verbal battle with Naruto. Especially when his wife and Sai ganged up with Naruto on him.

"Is everything alright?" asked Raven as they rejoined them. "Other than Nika that is?"

"Later Raven." said Sasuke. "Let's get Nika back first."

* * *

Meanwhile Nika was with the Shadow Nin's when she finally woke, having been knocked out during their battle outside of her house. She had tried to run back and get her father's help however before she had the chance to call for her father they knocked her unconscious.

Now that she was awake however it was all she could do to keep her rage from unlocking her wolf.

"You won't get away with this." said Nika. "My father will find me."

"You think he will." said the Shadow nin. "But watch kid, we'll make sure he doesn't. besides our source says he doesn't even know these woods.

"You're an idiot." said Nika. "There isn't a place in Konaha that my father doesn't know."

"Well it doesn't matter you just watch we'll kill him and get what we want."

"Yeah right. Naruto is the most powerful Ninja in this land." snorted Nika. "You had better hope he doesn't find you, otherwise you'll be dead."

"Oh but just watch, we have a plan and this will ensure your _father's _down fall." said the Nin and Nika could tell that whoever this nin was he obviously hated Naruto. "Just watch he'll be nothing more than a faint memory when we're done."

"Right." said Nika smiling. "You obviously don't know who you're talking about. Or too." she added quietly thinking that if he was who she thought he was…

"Better watch your mouth kid!"

"Why don't YOU do that?!" shouted Raven busting through the door.

"I should have known it was you Zaira." said Sasuke following Raven.

"Actually it wasn't." said Zidon walking from behind Sai and over to where Nika was.

"Zidon?!" Sai looked at his son shocked.

"You were such a fool father." said Zidon. "You never though it was me who let them in."

"Which is why you were late this morning." said Sai

"Well didn't see that one coming, huh Naruto?" said Sasuke looking at his comrades

"Of course not." said Sakura sarcastically

"What is it with people?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Zidon confused.

"We had a feeling that someone let the Shadow Nins in but didn't know who." said Sasuke.

"Yeah and now we do." said Sakura. "Raven cut Nika down and get her to Lady Tsunade quickly. Azariah Marrette go with them Sai…"

"I'm staying, I have a bone to pick with my son." said Sai glaring at Zidon.

"Ohh I'm so scared." said Zidon

"Kakashi Yamato get them out of here. The four of us will handle this, Right Naruto Sasuke Sai?"

"Right." said Sasuke activating his Sharingan

"Yeah."

"We'll deal with the matter, don't worry." said Naruto

"Alright Yamato Raven Azariah Marrette let's go." said Kakashi.

"Right." said Raven and the six of them left.

"So Naruto you want the first punch?" asked Sakura knowing how Naruto was.

"No let Sai speak to him." said Naruto shocking the other two.

"Thank you Naruto." said Sai then he turned to Zidon. "I just have one question."

"What?"

"Why? Why did you go through all of this?" asked Sai, but then realized exactly why and what Zidon was really after. "Heh. I guess something's never change. No matter what form its in."

"What are you talking about Sai?" asked Sasuke

"It's a love triangle. Nika likes Raven, Raven likes Nika, but he's not the only one."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" shouted Zidon panicky.

"I see that's what this is about. I wondered." Said Sakura.

"No way." said Naruto shocked.

"Wow it makes sense." said Sasuke shaking his head.

"What?" asked Sakura

"Zidon's reaction when we came to get Sai and outside when Raven started to well you know."

"Yeah but you got something else out of the end didn't you Zidon?" asked Sai.

"I guess you could say that." said Zidon smiling then he frowned "Or I would have had you not interfered."

"You're not going to do what Obito did to Naruto." said Sasuke

"Not to Raven and not to the village." Sakura added.

"And who's going to stop me?" asked Zidon

"Me." said Naruto entering his buji mode.

Zidon had forgotten that Naruto had mastered the nine tails and fused their chakras together. It was then that Zidon doubted he could beat him. "I see. No wonder she wanted you so bad." He said as Naruto punched him and knocked him out.

"I wonder what he meant by that." said Sai.

"That is strange." said Sasuke. Then he noticed Naruto. "Naruto?"

"I don't know…"

"You alright?" Sasuke asked walking over to Naruto.

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine." said Naruto but Sakura knew the truth. He was worried about Nika.

"Hey you go on and check on Nika." Said Sakura. "We'll get Zidon to Lady Tsunade."

"Yeah, I hope she's alright." said Naruto

"Go Naruto." said Sasuke "We'll handle him."

"Okay be careful."

"We will go to your daughter." said Sai and Naruto nodded, then took off at high speed.

_'Please be okay Nika.'_ thought Naruto thinking back to when he first met Nika when she was barely three years old.

* * *

(flashback)

** Naruto was sitting with Hinata after they returned from their honeymoon at Ichiraku's Ramen when an ANBU black OPs member came to him and told them that the Hokage wanted to see him and Hinata right then. Confused Naruto looked at Hinata and saw the same confused look on her face.**

** "Alright." said Naruto and he paid the bill. "Hinata…"**

** "Don't… come on we'll go see what she wants and then head home." said Hinata**

** However what Naruto and Hinata found in the Hokage's office wasn't what they expected. **

** "What do you mean Link's daughter?" asked Naruto. "And who is Link?"**

** "Your mother's twin brother." said Tsunade to the shocked couple. "Just like Taisho here is your father's."**

** "Both of them?" asked Naruto "They both had twins?"**

** "Yeah." said Taisho "I'm sorry I didn't make contact with you until now. But you had Jiraiya to look after you until now." **

** "But why leave her here?" asked Hinata.**

** "Because I can't raise a child and tail the Ninja that killed Link and the others." said Taisho.**

** "All of them?" asked Tsunade shocked. **

** "Except for Kyo and me." said Taisho and Tsunade couldn't believe it. She had known Minato and his friends since they were kids. She watched as Naruto looked at Hinata with a kind of longing in his eyes and could tell that his decision was already made. **

** So could Hinata and she nodded her head. "Alright, Hinata and I will raise her." said Naruto**

** "Thank you Naruto." said Taisho.**

* * *

_'Nika please be okay.' _Naruto thought as he ran through the streets to the hospital. She may only be his cousin but he had raised her for entire life. She was his daughter and he would protect her.


	7. Chapter 7: Raven's Question

Chapter 7

At the hospital Raven was pacing back and forth while his two friends watched. It was started to get on Marrette's nerves the way he just kept walking back and forth, though she couldn't blame him. Every time Shizune came out of Nika's room they all asked her if their friend was okay. However she refused to answer and Raven would resume his pacing.

Though Marrette could understand her friend's actions it didn't stop if from getting on her nerves. However just as she was about to say something Naruto walked in surprising everyone except Kakashi and Yamato.

"Naruto Sensei… that was fast." said Raven though he got over his shock quickly. He had heard about Naruto's power quite a bit from his parents and from the other villagers.

"Dang…"

"Is she doing okay guys?" asked Naruto ignoring them

"Lady Tsunade is looking her over now." said Raven. "But we don't know anything and Shizune won't tell us anything when she comes out."

However just then Tsunade walked out and saw Naruto. Though she was shocked she quickly overcame it. After all she had seen his power first hand in the war. "Naruto you're back so soon."

"That's what we said." said Raven.

"Lady Tsunade is she doing okay?" asked Naruto worried and only Tsunade knew why. She and Taisho was his last link to his family.

"Calm down, we're just patching her up is all. She'll be fine." said Tsunade

"I'm glad it wasn't anything too serious." said Raven "But what I don't understand is why Zidon did it."

"We'll explain later okay?" said Naruto

"…Okay…can we see her?" asked Raven

"I… I suppose so." said Tsunade. She had hoped to talk to Naruto about what happened but knew that after looking at Naruto's face it would have to wait. She knew that Naruto wouldn't wait after this. He had to see her.

"Naruto-sensei why don't you go first?" asked Raven shocking everyone but Naruto.

"Alright then, thanks." said Naruto and he walked in he smiled. Nika was laying in the same bed that he would normally be in if her was there.

* * *

Nika was laying in the bed when she heard someone enter again and groaned to herself. _'Oh great not more…'_

"Hey Nika, how are you doing?"

"Dad?" Nika looked around shocked. "I thought you were with Sasuke Sensei and Lady Sakura." she said wincing from the pain of turning around.

"I came back. I was worried and besides they can handle themselves." said Naruto but Nika didn't believe him.

"That's doesn't sound like you." said Nika. "What is it really?"

"I'm worried really."

"Dad I know you better than anyone except maybe mom and in know when you aren't being entirely truthful." said Nika. "If it's anything about the wolf you can tell me."

"…No not quite that really." said Naruto looking away.

"Then what is it?"

"It's Zidon. I'm worried what he would have done to you."

"I see. So it was Zidon." said Nika. "But why? He and I grew up together, before I met Raven and before he went to the ROOT core."

"Ehh… let's just say he was jealous." said Naruto evasively. He was straying into dangerous waters.

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Nika however before Naruto had time to answer it dawned on her. "Oh I see. Of Raven."

"Bingo."

"But why? Raven doesn't even like me like that." said Nika thinking back to the conversations she had had with him. However Naruto suddenly froze.

"Uhh…"

"What?"

"Give me a second here." said Naruto and he ran out of the room to Raven and grabbed him. "Come here."

"N-Naruto Sensei wh-what is it?" asked Raven then he saw Nika. "Oh h-hey Nika."

"Hey Raven." said Nika looking out the window.

"Tell her how you feel." Whisper Naruto. He had known what it was like to have no one understand him. He wasn't going to let Nika suffer the same fate.

"W-what?" asked Raven blushing

"You heard me."

"B-but w-what if-"

"Do it." said Naruto and Raven knew that there was no point in arguing.

So Raven walked closer to Nika and with what little courage he had asked her what he had been so scared to ask. "U-Um Nika c-can I uh… ask you s-something?"

"Sure…" said Nika still looking out the window determined not to look at her father or Raven. She didn't want him to see the huge blush on her face.

"W-would you uh… want to g-go out with me s-sometime?"

Nika froze then finally looked at Raven just to see an identical blush on his face. "W-what?

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Raven repeated. "With me that is… you see I like you a lot and well I… I just… crap."

"I would love to Raven." said Nika smiling. "Thanks dad."

"Really?" asked Raven looking at her

"Yeah."

"Heh." said Naruto holding a thumbs up causing the three of them to laugh. However it caused pain to Nika and she sighed as she laid back down.

"I guess laughing isn't such a good idea right now." she said then she looked at Naruto wanting some answers. "So what about Zidon? All I remember was Raven bursting through and Zidon saying something. But I didn't hear. The next thing I know I'm being carried back to the village."

"I don't now really." said Raven "All I know is that Naruto Sensei sent us on while he and the others took care of Zidon."

"But how did you find me?"

"Raven tracked you and we had Azariah use a clone to sense exactly where you were. He had sensed a strong presence in your direction and it lead us to you." said Naruto

"But why did Zidon do it?" asked Raven who like Nika knew him from childhood. Or so he thought. "That's what I really want to know."

"Because I didn't like him." said Nika quietly.

"What?" asked Raven

"That's true. He did it because his feeling were unrequited." said Naruto "He sold you out."

"That…does the others know?" asked Raven

"Not that I know of." said Nika

"Unless they were listening in on our conversation that is." said Naruto

"What about mom and dad?" asked Raven

"They're your parents they've noticed already." said Naruto missing the question. "Hehehe. It's what parents do."

"I mean about Zidon, Sensei." said Raven shaking his head.

"Yeah they know about him already." said Naruto seriously. He had known what Raven had meant but didn't want to scare the boy. "They know…"

"I see. I guess I was blind." said Raven

"You guys captured him, right?" asked Nika

"Yeah, at least that I know of we did." said Naruto

"What about Xanafar?" asked Nika thinking about the guy that disappeared right before Naruto and the others got there.

"Uhh…That's a no, we haven't really gathered much about him yet." said Naruto confused. There wasn't any man by the name of Xanafar there. However he obviously left right before they got to Nika.

"He's the leader of the Shadow Dragons." said Nika seeing Naruto's confusion. "He's the one that caused the attack thirteen years ago when my parents died." Just then Naruto looked away and Nika knew he was hiding something. "Dad?"

"Nika I think its time I told you this… I know you already know you're adopted but it more than that."

"What do you mean dad?" asked Nika

"I think…" Raven started but before he could finish Nika looked at him hard.

"Don't Raven, please don't." said Nika and Naruto sighed and looked at Nika

"…I'm your cousin." said Naruto shocking Raven "Your dad was my uncle and his sister was my mother."

"I know…" said Nika looking down.

"How… I mean you do?"

"Taisho…he well, he told me."

"H-he did? Wow now I feel bad for not doing it sooner."

"No it's alright." said Nika quickly. "I know it was hard to talk about it since you didn't really know him, and Taisho told me when I was five. But by then I didn't care if I was adopted or not. To me you are my dad."

"And you're my little girl still." said Naruto smiling at Nika

"Uh Nika… Azariah and Marrette are here too." said Raven a little uncomfortable. He had never guessed that Naruto and Nika were related by blood. They didn't really look anything alike.

"Oh, uh, right." said Nika looking at Raven seeing the blush that had crept back on his face and realized he had been a little uncomfortable about hearing about Nika's parents. "Tell them they can come in."

"Alright." said Raven. Then he left the room and walked over to where his other friends were. "You guys coming?"

"E'yep, let's go." said Marrette, who was laying down, sitting up

"Okay then," said Azariah following Marrette. "How are you Nika?"

"Great just a little sore." said Nika

"Not too bad. Not like when I fell out of a tree and broke my leg." said Marrette laughing softly. "I don't think I should joke around now should I?"

"Oh boy…" said Azariah placing his face in his hands.

"Thanks Marrette." said Nika smiling. She knew that Marrette was just trying to get her mind off of her pain. Just then Kakashi walked in with Tsunade and Hinata. "Hey Kakashi- Sensei, Lady Tsunade Mom."

"How are you feeling Nika?" asked Kakashi.

"Good."

"I'm glad you're okay, dear." said Hinata "I was so worried."

"I'm fine mom." said Nika then she looked at Naruto. "Dad will you tell the others about _him_?"

"Who wants to hear one interesting fact, say I." said Naruto joking around

"No shop, just get on with it." said Azariah, who was exhausted. He had used a lot of Chakra tracking Nika.

"Meh, fine, Xanafar was the leader who arranged for Nika's kidnapping and the attack thirteen years back."

"Lady Tsunade, I believe we need to convene…" started Kakashi

"Not all nations." said Nika causing everyone to look at her confused. "Just ours the Sand and the Cloud."

"And why is that Nika?" asked Tsunade who was shocked that she knew about a hidden Mission that Naruto and the others had.

"Because the Sand knows of the Jinchuriki and he would understand. The others nations don't have them anymore. Why would they help us?"

"Except for Bee." said Kakashi

"I know Bee will help." said Naruto

"This is true." said Tsunade. "Alright let's get a move on with this then."

"Naruto you had better go to the Sand personally and explain to the Kazekage." said Kakashi knowing of the connection that Naruto and Gaara of the Sand had. "He'll believe you."

"Yeah I'll get on it." said Naruto

"Good report back when you're done." said Tsunade.

Nika looked down at the sheets when they said that Naruto was going. She knew that she had to go as well. "Lady Tsunade am I able to travel?"

"You will soon, but for now rest a day or two." said Tsunade.

"But Lady Tsunade I want to go with my father." said Nika

"B-but Nika you're in no condition to go right now!" said Tsunade shocked.

"Nope you heard the lady. She's going." said Naruto getting the gleam in his eye that he always did when he defined logic.

"Dad…"

"Hehehe, what can I say?" he asked smiling.

"Lady Tsunade you would be surprised at the healing rate of a Jinchuriki." said Sasuke walking in with Sakura.

"I know." said Tsunade looking over at the two. "But even then she would need rest."

"Lady Tsunade I'll go with them and if anything should happen I'll heal her." said Sakura

"She should go." said Sasuke. "It's only right."

"It wouldn't matter what I said anyways." Tsunade sighed. "Naruto would take her either way.

"Lady Sakura… Sasuke Sensei…"

"Totally true." said Naruto smiling at the fifth.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." said Nika

"Alright we'll go when you're ready." said Naruto.

"Alright." said Nika, however just as she got out of the bed she fell back onto it. Naruto rushed over to her and heard what she whispered. _"I guess I have to now."_

"Heh you up to it?" he asked knowing what she was talking about.

"Up to what?" asked Sakura confused. However whenever a Jinchuriki talked to another they never made sense.

"It's nothing Lady Sakura." said Nika "Dad, I'll be ready in about an hour."

"Alright then, take your time." said Naruto

"Thanks dad." said Nika then she looked around. "Sorry guys but can I rest for a bit?"

"O-of course." said Raven "See you in a bit."

"Take ya time." said Marrette. "See ya later."

"Later." said Nika and she laid down, while everyone else left. Naruto knew what Nika was doing since he had done it more times than he could count himself. However it wasn't until after he and Kurama became friends did the fox really start to help Naruto. He knew that Nika and Koturo wasn't the same way.

* * *

As Nika laid there she felt herself go deep down to where the wolf was in her. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hello Koturo."

** "Well, well about time you visited me."** said Koturo.

"I'm sorry. I've had problems as you know full well." said Nika

** "Oh I know."** said Koturo. **"But I expected a visit sooner than later." **

"Koturo I need your help." said Nika getting annoyed, like always Koturo never listened.

**"Yes dear, tell me what you need."** said Koturo seriously. He was glad that Naruto had found Nika when he did otherwise Koturo would have had to bust her free and most likely would have hurt her.

"As you know I need to go with Naruto to fully explain to the Sand's Kazekage what the Shadow Dragons are up to. But I can't move right now, thanks to Zidon's incident. I think you know what I need."

**"Strength."** said Koturo. **"Yes I know, after all I am a part of you."**

"Can you do it? Will you help me?"

**"Do you doubt my powers?"** asked Koturo smirking slightly

"I do not doubt yours. I doubt mine." said Nika. "Am I strong enough to host you now? Or…"

** "Don't doubt your own powers, because they are only as strong as you believe them to be."** said Koturo reminding her of a certain fox's Jinchuriki.** "But I will help you. Everyone at one time or another needs help."**

"You sound…Just like him…Kurama. My father's tails." said Nika shocked.

** "It's because you don't yet understand and I am obligated to show you the way."**

"Thank you Koturo." Said Nika and the two began to join their Chakra together. Nika knew that she wasn't exactly ready and could have done with more training, but she also knew that she had to do it. She had to go with them. only she knew the truth about the Shadow Dragons and she had to tell them but only when they were all together.


	8. Chapter 8: Missions

Chapter 8

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Naruto and the others were briefing Tsunade about what had happened in the Black Hills. Naruto knew that Tsunade was aggravated with him by sensing her chakra but he also knew Nika. He knew that she was probably upset that she had been taken down so easily since she had a tailed beast in her, but she didn't know that though it may have been a gift to hold one it was also a curse, which was why he was letting her come.

"Naruto are you sure it was wise allowing her to go? I mean she hasn't…" said Sakura.

"Yes, it will help her out." Naruto said again

"But she hasn't yet master the…" began Kakashi but Sasuke knew what he was going to say.

"Kakashi don't. Nika will be fine." said Sasuke smiling at Naruto. "I mean how many missions did we go on before Naruto mastered Kurama?"

"She will in time, but right now I bet she feels weak and useless." said Naruto looking at Tsunade knowing she's understand. "She needs this."

"I see." said Kakashi "May I go with your team?"

"I don't mind, your choice not mine." said Naruto

"Lady Tsunade may I?" asked Kakashi looking back at her. "It may be a good thing to have me on the team. You never know when they'll attack again."

"Be my guest." said Tsunade. "Keep the idiot out of trouble, okay?"

"Lord knows that will be a challenge." said Sakura smiling at Naruto

"E'yup."

"M'lady I suggest you send word to the Hidden Cloud, and Killer bee about what happened to Nika." said Sakura.

"That's actually a good idea." said Sasuke looking at Naruto. "Besides you and Nika, Killer Bee is the only one left."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get on it."

"Lady Tsunade I'll take the message myself. This way we can both return together and I'm sure Gaara will return with Naruto and the others." said Sasuke.

"Father who is Killer Bee?" asked Raven

"He is like Nika and Naruto. But he was the first that we know of to fully tame the tailed best, we was the one who taught Naruto." said Sasuke

"Very well. Sasuke, you and your team will go and deliver the message."

"Yes M'lady." said Sasuke and he left the room not seeing the look that was in Sakura's eyes.

"Are you sure it was wise to let him go?" asked Sakura worried. "You know with his history with the Raikage?"

"He can handle it, after all he is Sasuke." said Naruto

"It's not that I'm, worried about." said Sakura. "I know how the Raikage is. He hasn't liked him since that incident with Bee when Madara lied to him."

"He can handle it Sakura." said Naruto

"I hope so." said Sakura then she looked at Naruto. "I suggest you use the time Nika is resting to prepare. You of all people know how long the journey there is. And with Nika the way she is…"

"She'll be fine Mother." said Raven

"Raven…"

"No worries, it'll be okay." said Naruto

"Well then I'm leaving to stock up on medical supplies, Raven I suggest you replenish your Kunai and things as well." said Sakura. "Naruto you had better stock up as well. Who knows what those Dragons are up to."

"She's right Naruto." said Kakashi, he turned to Azariah and Marrette. "You two should as well, though it's not my place to say that."

"Alright I'll get on it ASAP." said Naruto

"Yes, and we'll get on it as well." said Azariah.

"Very well Naruto send word when you're ready to go." said Kakashi, then he left.

"Yes and me." said Sakura. "You might want to check on Nika as well. If the Dragons had that base in the woods who knows how many are still here."

"Alright I will." said Naruto, but for some reason he kept thinking about his father's brother, and wasn't sure why. However he had a feeling that Nika's kidnapping and the resurfacing was a little too coincidental. He had to talk to Taisho, but it would have to wait until he got back from Gaara's village.

* * *

Meanwhile Nika was resting and building up he Chakra with Koturo's when she sensed a Chakra unfamiliar to her. Knowing what was about to happen she awoke Koturo and nods. "Are you ready?"

"As Always."

"Then lets show them we aren't helpless."

"Right."

Nika then started weaving the hand seals and suddenly disappeared just as the Shadow reached for her. "Darn it." He said then vanished.

* * *

Nika a was standing in the hall outside her room breathing slowly when Naruto walked around the corner. He knew the kind of tailed beast Koturo was and that it boosted Nika's phantom jutsu but he also knew that if she was outside something was wrong inside. So he ran up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dad?"

"Nika…"

"It was them. I sensed them as I was…resting and I used the phantom jutsu to get out of there."

"I see…" said Naruto however when he opened the door and they walked in they found it was empty.

"You don't think I'm making it up do you?" asked Nika

"Of course not!" said Naruto shocked.

"I'm just saying he was here." said Nika as Raven Azariah and Marrette walked in.

"You okay Nika?" asked Raven concerned.

"Yeah…Dad was there something you needed?"

"Just checking to see if you were ready is all." said Naruto looking around the room getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah I'm ready. I wouldn't be doing jutsu if I wasn't." said Nika laughing with the other. Then Naruto turned serious and had Nika to finish gathering her things, then to change into her ninja uniform. Once she was ready the five left and met up with Kakashi and Sakura at the gates.

"You ready Naruto? Nika?" asked Sakura

"Ready." said Naruto. "Nika how about you?"

"I'm fine." she said _'Thanks to Koturo'_

**_ 'Just be careful. You're not fully recovered.'_**

_ 'Right.'_

"Then let's do this!" shouted Raven and the seven left the village.


	9. Chapter 9: Bee

Chapter 9

Sasuke was running through the trees taking the Intel to the Hidden Cloud with his team when he spotted someone that looked just like Naruto. In fact he looked so much like him Sasuke actually thought it was him. however just as he pulled his team to a stop Sasuke realized that ere was something different about him, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke. "I thought you were going to the Sand Village."

"Sorry I think you got confused." said the guy turning around "My name is Taisho."

"Taisho? You mean you're Naruto's uncle?" asked Sasuke remembering the conversations he and Naruto had right before Sasuke left.

* * *

(Flashback)

"So she really is your cousin?"

"Yeah Taisho brought her when she was barely three weeks old but didn't tell me anything other than both my parents had twin siblings and that Link was my moms."

"So Taisho…?"

"Yeah he's my dad's."

"Sorry Naruto."

"Me too Sasuke, me too." said Naruto looking away.

(flashback ends)

* * *

"Yes. Where are you headed?" asked Taisho looking at the man who was obviously a Uchiha like Kyo but not from the same branch. He knew he was suspicious of him but he didn't care. Taisho had to go and see Naruto.

"The Hidden Cloud. Naruto and his squad are heading to the Sand Village." said Sasuke. "The Shadow Dragons have resurfaced."

"I see." said Taisho. "I'll head to the village then. Go."

"Right." said Sasuke and once they were far enough away he turned to one of his students. "Kura, follow him."

"Yes sensei." said Kura and she left.

* * *

Meanwhile while Sasuke and his team headed to the Hidden Cloud village bee was on a mission with the Raikage beside him. Bee had a feeling as to why A was being paranoid but there was no convincing him there was no problem.

"So what exactly are we here for?" asked Bee.

"Patrol said that there was an intruder. I want to make sure it isn't that Uchiha brat like last time."

"You have serious issues with that kid, no?" asked Bee.

"Seeing as he fought you and nearly captured you the answer to that is yes." said A annoyed.

"True, true…But it could be important." said Bee just as Sasuke jumped into the clearing causing A to go into a rage.

"I knew it was you!" shouted A starting to attack him.

"Oh boy. Here we go…" Bee groaned.

"Whoa. I know we have issues!" shouted Sasuke dodging all the attacks thrown at him. "But I'm not here for that!"

"Sasuke Sensei!" shouted Sara coming to help him.

"Told you it could be important." said Bee.

"Stay back Sara!" shouted Sasuke knowing that if she got in the way of A she would only get hurt. He landed on the tree branch above Bee knowing that A wouldn't attack because it was weak and would break if more pressure was applied. "Bee's right. Naruto sent me along with Lady Tsunade. I have a message for you."

"A message?"

"I'm guessing it's bad right?" asked Bee knowing that if Naruto was calling then it wasn't good.

"And why didn't he come himself?" asked A annoyed that they would send the Uchiha after what had happened before the war

"Because he's on his way to get the Sand's Kazekage." said Sasuke aggravated. He knew that the Raikage didn't like him but that didn't matter. Naruto saved him from himself and he wasn't going to let his best friend down

"So what's going on that could be so bad?" asked Bee knowing that if Naruto was going after the one tail's former Jinchuriki it wasn't good.

"You know Naruto's daughter, right Bee?" asked Sasuke. "The one that has the eleven tailed wolf sealed within her thirteen years ago?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"She was attacked three days ago by the same ones that killed Naruto's uncle and aunt. Nika's parents."

"So I'm guessing we have a bad situation on our hands with them then?" asked Bee. "Worried they might try to pull something?"

"More than worried, Bee. Originally we had thought that it was just because of Zidon, Sai's son, but well Nika informed Naruto about a man named Xanafar, who was the leader of the Shadow Dragons." said Sasuke. "Because of this Lady Tsunade has asked that you and the Sand's Kazekage come to the Hidden Leaf for a meeting. As you know when Naruto and his father sealed Obito away it created the eleven tail, which had never before been released. You know as well as I do that the wolf is more powerful than Kurama or yours if in the wrong hands."

"I see. Bee go with Sasuke, and send a message once you get there." said A

"Worried about me?" asked Bee smiling." No worries I'll be fine, but I will still message you once I arrive."

"It's not you that worries me." said A glaring at Sasuke leaving his two remaining students confused.

"Whatever." said Sasuke rolling his eyes. "Sara Niko let's go."

"Heh, alright whatever you say." said Bee and the four started to head back. Sasuke let his two students go ahead while he hung back to ask Bee something.

"I take it he's still mad." said Sasuke accurately reading A's actions to him.

"Bingo. He hasn't let it go ever since."

"I am sorry about that." said Sasuke. "I know that doesn't make it right but…"

"I'm not mad…well not anymore I was at first." said Bee. "It's not something I can hold you accountable for really."

"You were there when Naruto was telling Itachi weren't you?" asked Sasuke

"I might have been." said Bee slyly causing Sasuke to smile. _'No wonder Naruto considers Bee one of his best friends.'_ he thought just then he noticed something was wrong.

"Sasuke Sensei!"

"What is it Sara?!"

"Its Kura and that other guy." said Sara

"What!?" asked Sasuke. Then he saw his student and Naruto's uncle and landed beside them. It was then he noticed they were both knocked out. "I wonder what happened to them. Niko can you heal them?"

"I can try." said Niko and he started to heal the two.

"Bee can I talk to you over here?" asked Sasuke to a confused Bee.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I didn't want to say anything to my students but I know who attacked them." said Sasuke, who had hoped he had mistaken the Charka signals but knowing he didn't.

"Really who?"

"Do you remember Karin and Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…"

"That's Karin's handy work." said Sasuke soberly "I know Niko can heal them to a degree but we really need Lady Tsunade to look at them." Just then Taisho woke up and looked around. He noticed Sasuke standing there with Bee and smiled.

"Well this is a surprised." said Taisho trying to joke around like he used to with his brother. "You Uchiha's sure work fast."

"Not funny." said Sasuke shaking his head. _'Oh yeah this guy is related to Naruto alright' _"Did you see who attacked you?"

"No they came at me from behind." said Taisho. his eyes suddenly going dark. "I hear her scream, then all I saw was black."

"Niko how is Kura?" asked Sasuke

"I think she's coming around." said Niko as Kura looked around at her teacher and friends.

"Sasuke-Sensei? How…what happened?"

"We're not sure. Let's get back to the village so Lady Tsunade can look you guys over and then we'll go from there." said Sasuke. "Taisho do you know anyone else that can help us?" Sasuke looking toward Bee still wary about Taisho.

"There's Kyosuke." said Taisho

"You mean Kyo Kimura?" asked Sasuke shocked. He had helped Sasuke train before he became part of Team Seven. "That's Kyosuke?"

"Yes that one." said Taisho smiling

"Bee will you cover us?" asked Sasuke "I have a feeling they're still here."

"Got your back, don't worry."

* * *

Once all five nins got out of the clearing with Bee right behind them. Sasuke took a lot of twists and turns trying to lose their trail and had managed to get them all to the village okay. After explaining to Tsunade what had happened in the forest and getting her to look over Taisho and Kura, Sasuke went to see Kyo and explained what was going on.

"I see so Tai's back in the village."

"Yeah, how is he related to Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"He's Naruto's uncle through his father." said Kyo. "He's Minato's twin brother. Just like Link was Kushina's twin."

"I didn't know…"

"It was actually Taisho who asked Naruto if he could take care of Nika and he who told Naruto that Link wanted Naruto to be her guardian."

"I see. Now I understand why Taisho turned around when Kura was attacked." said Sasuke.

"Yes Tai isn't one to leave a fellow ninja of the Leaf stranded or helpless." said Kyo. Then he stood up. "It looks like it's time to fight again."

"Thank you Kyo." said Sasuke. He knew that if Karin was involved with whatever was going on than most likely she would come to him sooner or later and if she did then she was going to get what was coming to her and Sasuke would be the one dishing it out. He wouldn't forgive her for what she tried to do before Sakura and him got married and now he was going to get back at her for it.


	10. Chapter 10: Gaara

Chapter 10

Meanwhile Naruto Sakura Kakashi and Naruto's squad were making their way across the desert when Naruto saw someone standing the distance. Naruto knew that when Gaara had gotten his message that he would send someone to meet them but didn't expect the one he sent.

"Is…do you see that?"

"What?" asked Sakura

"It looks like Kankuro." said Kakashi

"There in the distance, is it me or do you see it too?" asked Naruto not listening to Kakashi.

"Like I said it looks like Kankuro." said Kakashi a little ticked Naruto still didn't listen well. "Naruto didn't you send a clone and let them know we were coming?"

"Yeah but I like to keep on my feet, you never know what could happen." said Naruto

"You're right about that dad." said Nika as they walked to Kankuro who nodded and told them that Gaara was already waiting for them.

"Thanks for coming to meeting us, Kankuro." said Sakura

"Anytime, now let's get going." said Kankuro thinking about the message that they had received only two days before.

* * *

(flashback)

Gaara was sitting at his desk in Suna, doing paper work when Temari walked in with Kankuro smiling. He knew then that something was going on and it had something to do with his son. Gaara sighed and laid his pen down.

"What has he done now?" asked Gaara looking at his siblings

"You know he's like a certain blonde we all know." said Kankuro smiling.

"However unlike him Koran knows when to quit." said Gaara understanding. Just then Baki walked in with a clone of the very same blonde they were talking about. However the look on the blonde's face told Gaara everything he need to know. "Baki leave us."

"Yes sir."

"Naruto what is it?" asked Gaara knowing that if Naruto was coming in person then there was something really worng and he had a feeling as to what it was.

"Gaara we have a major problem." said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Gaara

"My daughter was taken two days ago, we managed to get her back thankfully before anything happened, still there is a problem that we didn't count on." said Naruto thankful that Gaara was willing to help.

"I see so what do you need?" asked Gaara

"Me my team Kakashi and Sakura are on our way here to explain everything in full detail." said Naruto

"Very well I'll send someone to meet you and bring you in." said Gaara looking at his siblings, both of who nodded and left.

"Thank you.

* * *

Kankuro led him to the village where they had joined up with Temari and Gaara, who had a concerned look on his face. Naruto knew the reason why. If someone messes with one Jinchuriki they mess with them all.

"Dad is that-?"

"Gaara long time no see huh? Been so long since I last saw you." said Naruto looking at his friend.

"It has been a while since I don't come to the Chunin exams in your village." said Gaara a smile playing at his lips Naruto hadn't changed a bit since the war. "Come, I have a feeling this is more than a social call judging by the way you were talking when you sent the clone."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean we can't catch up." said Naruto and Gaara sighed in defeat.

"I agree, but after you explain what has happened fully." said Gaara then he looked at Nika causing her to shudder and move behind Raven. "It's about the eleven tail isn't it?"

"Wh-?" Raven asked confused._ 'How did he knew about the wolf?'_

"Yeah and it's worse than I'd imagine." said Naruto as they walked through the village and to the Kazekage's office.

"Well we all know it's not the Akatsuki since we defeated them all before and during the war." said Gaara leading them to a room separate from his office. Naruto knew that it was a place only Gaara's friends visited and was happy that he let Nika in. "Who is it after the beasts now?"

"The Shadow Dragons. I do believe." said Naruto with a twitch in his left eye. Gaara knew then that Naruto was hiding something. Something that he didn't want the others to know. Gaara looked questionly at his friend but Naruto gave him a look that plainly said 'Not now.' So Gaara turned to his sister.

"Temari didn't we just receive word from another village about them?"

"I think so, I'll have to check on it again." said Temari, who didn't miss the silent conversation her brother and Naruto had.

"Do it. I have a feeling that there is more than just the tailed beasts going on here." said Gaara, confusing the others except for Naruto who nodded.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi

"It's just a theory, but Kankuro and Temari both agree."

"I have clarified that it was in deed the same people you have mentioned." said Temari walking back in.

"Hmm… Temari inform the council that I am going to Konaha." said Gaara. "Kankuro get Koran."

"yes sir." said Temari and she left.

"Kankuro make sure Koran comes straight here." Gaara added. "I know who he likes to wonder."

"Don't worry I will, good luck Gaara." said Kankuro and Gaara nodded.

"Gaara who is Koran?" asked Sakura confused.

"My son." he said to the three shocked Nin that knew him.

"Really…in some cases I'd ask who's the daddy, but in this case I'm gonna ask who's the mommy?' asked Naruto smiling.

"It's…well don't bother. She left two years after he was born and refused to take or acknowledge him." said Gaara but Naruto could tell that there was more to it. "I understand and Naruto I knew you do as well. What's he's been through and what he's going through. He's young which is why he likes to wonder. But he needs to go with us because of his abilities."

"Ah, no worries I knew you'd say such a thing anyways." said Naruto causing Sakura and Kakashi to look at each other confused. They shrugged at the way Naruto and Gaara acted. They were always like that when they met. Just than Kankuro walked in with a boy that was about Nika's age.

"Father you wanted to see me?" asked the boy nervous. He didn't know why his father wanted him when he hadn't really done anything. More than that there were people there he didn't even know.

"Yes. These are some friends of mine and lave asked us for some help in their village." said Gaara looking at his son. "Would you like to come?"

"Yes, I would love to come!" said Koran extremely happy again instead of again instead of being scared.

"Whoa that was a quick change in moods." said Naruto though he had no room to talk.

"Go gather your things and go to the gate." said Gaara who barely had time to tell him before Koran nodded and ran out of the room causing Gaara to sigh. "Kankuro go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah I know." said Kankuro "I'll meet with you once I get him on track"

"Thank you Kankuro." said Gaara and Kankuro left while Gaara sighed again. "He's always like that to hide his pain. But I know what he feels." then he looked at Naruto who nodded

"It's understandable. I'm guessing he's pretty lonesome?"

"Yeah. I think he thinks no one notices but he can't exactly hide it from me and the other two."

"I think I know what he's going through as well." said Nika thinking back before she met Raven or any of the others.

"Really? And why is that?" asked Gaara slightly amused.

"Well…" said Nika but then she looked away and Naruto shared an all knowing looked with Gaara.

"I'm not going to say it for you Nika." Said Naruto smirking slightly. "So spite it out. Come on now."

"I don't exactly have parents either." said Nika blushing a little. "Naruto's my cousin."

"Well I wasn't expecting that one." said Gaara looking at Naruto. "So how did that happen?"

"They died at the hands of the Shadow Dragons." said Naruto looking away. He didn't really want his friends to know the link him and Nika had to the freaks.

"But how is she your cousin?" asked Gaara confused "I thought both your parents were only children."

"I thought that too Naruto Sensei." said Raven and Naruto was thankful that Sakura had never told anyone what he had told her the night he found out the truth.

* * *

(flashback)

"So Naruto what is it you're looking for?" asked Sai

"I want to know more about my parents and I know Granny Tsunade won't tell me so…"

"Well you may not like what I found Naruto." said Sai and he handed him the paper, which Naruto read but couldn't believe it.

"No way!"

* * *

"Actually there's something a lot of people don't know about Naruto's parents." said Kakashi and Naruto knew then that Kakashi had known.

"And what is that?" asked Gaara

"Ehehehe… Well ya see they had a twin, each did that is." Said Naruto shocking Kakashi that he knew.

"Well I wasn't expecting that one." Said Gaara again. "SO which one was Nika's?"

"It was Link." said Nika. "Naruto's mother's twin."

"So then…your father's…"

"Taisho was my dad's." said Naruto

"I see do you know if?" started Gaara but Kakashi picked up right away.

"No we don't." he said "The last time I saw of Minato Sensei's brother was two weeks before Naruto was born."

"Wait Taisho Namikaze?" Sakura asked shocked. "He's your uncle Naruto?"

"Well…yeah."

"I didn't know that." she said. "Have you seen him at all?"

"Not for a long time." said Naruto.

"Wait when did you see him?" asked Kakashi shocked. "I saw him two weeks before you were born and that was the last time he was in the village."

"Naruto and Nika looked at one another and Nika just sighed. "You should tell them dad."

"Tell us what?" asked Sakura

"Well…when Nika was brought to me I had seen him then and he told me everything." said Naruto. "But that was a long time ago."

"I'd say about thirteen years, right?"

"About that."

"What are the chance he'd come back?" asked Sakura

"Unless he was tailing the Shadow Dragons, I'd say there's a real less likely chance." said Gaara but Nika was shaking her head and Naruto knew what was coming.

"I don't think so." said Nika "Taisho told me when I was five that he made a promise to both my real father and Minato when Naruto and I were born."

"What was that?" asked Kakashi shocked.

"That he would look after us and help us if we needed it." said Nika "Naruto had Jiraiya so Taisho placed his concentration protecting my real parents until the day Koturo was forced to attack my village."

"You never know there's a chance that he'd help us if we really needed him to." said Naruto smiling at Nika. "The thing is find him though."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." said Raven suddenly

"Why's that Raven?" asked Sakura

"Dad sent a message with Takaru."

"His eagle?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" asked Gaara who was surprised that the eagle had found them without being noticed. _'But then he is a Uchiha'_

"He was letting Naruto- Sensei know that Taisho was in the village along with Bee." said Raven

"How lucky are we then huh?" asked Naruto

"I guess a lot." said Sakura but she knew full well that they couldn't relax.

"Let's not push it, though." said Naruto. "We have work to get to."

"Well then I guess it's time to go." said Gaara as Temari walked back in. "Temari has the council been notified?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Temari are you coming with me and Kankuro?" asked Gaara smirking and Naruto and Sakura knowing that they would understand.

"I suppose I could tag along." said Temari annoyed. She saw the look Gaara gave his two friends and wished he would drop it.

"You never change Temari." laughed Gaara "Let's go" he said and the group left his office and met with Kankuro and Koran. "You two ready?"

"Yes father."

"Let's get going then shall we?" asked Kankuro.

"Agreed." said Gaara and the group left the Sand Village.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konaha Sasuke and his team had just left the Hokage's office when he noticed his eagle had returned. Sasuke smiled and looked around. "I guess Naruto got my message about Taisho."

"Sasuke Sensei?"

"Yes Sara?"

"Do you mind if I go and see my brother?" asked Sara "I haven't seen him in a while and he's not staying long."

Sasuke looked at Sara and remembered his own brother and how he had tried to kill for years. At least until he learned the truth about his clan. "Yeah go ahead." he said and watched as Sara left. Just then Bee walked up with Tsunade.

"Oh Lady Tsunade." said Kura causing Sasuke to turn around.

"How long you two been standing there?" asked Sasuke

"A while I suppose, you could say." said Tsunade

"Did you message the Raikage, Bee?" asked Sasuke. "To let him know you got here okay?"

"Yeah no worries, I took care of it all." said Bee.

"Good." said Sasuke. "Naruto's returning with Gaara and his two siblings along with someone."

"Is he now? Seems he's made progress then." said Bee.

"Yeah well Naruto's the only on that Gaara will actually listen to other than Kankuro and Temari.

"I can see why of course."

"That was fast." said Sasuke looking behind Bee and Tsunade

"What was?" asked Bee confused

"I'm thinking he means us." said Sakura causing Bee and Tsunade to turn and see Naruto Kakashi Sakura and Gaara standing with Naruto's and Gaara's team.

"Man and I thought I was fast with getting Bee." said Sasuke smiling at Naruto. "It took you the same amount of time it took me to get to the Hidden Cloud and you guys left a day later."

"Oh hey guys." said Bee smiling widely. "I didn't even notice you yet."

"That's obvious." said Gaara then he turned to see Koran hiding behind Kankuro. "Koran come here and meet the Fifth Hokage."

"Y-yes f-father." said Koran walking up to Gaara then turning to face Tsunade. "H-hello."

"Hello there kid, how are you?" asked Tsunade smiling.

"F-fine. I'm K-Koran."

"And I'm Tsunade and I'm glad to meet you Koran."

U-uh…"

"Sorry Tsunade he's…Well a bit shy around new people." said Gaara shrugging.

"My, my well I guess it can't helped." said Tsunade shocked.

"Actually it's more around females." said Gaara correcting himself. "See his mother…well he doesn't even know her."

"It's alright." said Tsunade. "I understand."

"Hey dad, I'm going to head home and lie down." Said Nika. "Alright?"

"Alright then." said Naruto worried

"You alright Nika?" asked Sakura voicing Naruto's concern

"Yeah, I'm just tired." said Nika smiling weakly. "Later." Nika turned and left while Sakura watched her movement carefully then she turned to Naruto who knew what she was going to say.

"I don't think she should have went."

"I agree, Naruto. She looked weak." said Sasuke

"She'll be fine." said Naruto knowing full well what a Jinchuriki could do. "But we should keep an eye on her in case."

"Lady Tsunade…?"

"What happened to her exactly?" asked Gaara.

"We don't really know." said Sasuke. "She won't talk about it and whatever Zidon knows he's not telling."

"We'll find out soon." said Tsunade. "Just you wait."

"Do you think I should try and heal her again?"

"Try to, she seems weak, she might need it." said Tsunade.

"Alright, Naruto coming?"

"Yeah." said Naruto

Sasuke watched as his wife and best friend walked away when he saw Taisho walking up. "Hey Taisho."

"Hey Sasuke. Lady Tsunade."

"Taisho."

"Kakashi… It's been a while." said Taisho

"That it had." said Kakashi

"Anyway where did Naruto go?" asked Taisho "I was going to ask him something."

"He went with Sakura to check on Nika." Said Sasuke.

"I heard about that. What happened?"

"We aren't quite sure right now, but she's been beat ever since we got her back." said Tsunade. "And sending her to the Sand wasn't a wise idea."

"She needed it Lady Tsunade." said Sasuke, who had seen what Naruto was thinking when Nika told Tsunade that she wanted to go. "Trust me Naruto wouldn't have let her go if it would have seriously hurt her."

"He's right." said Gaara. "Naruto's not like that."

"I know you guys are right." said Tsunade

"So it was the Shadow Dragons?'" asked Taisho smiling. _'It looks like Naruto is more like Minato when it comes to family.'_

"Yeah."

"Taisho do you know anything about them?" asked Sasuke

"Quite a bit actually." said Taisho. "Sasuke said you were having a meeting?"

"Yeah but now we have to wait until Nika is feeling better." said Kakashi

"Hmm…I'm going to see Naruto and Nika. Does Naruto still live in the same place?" asked Taisho though he had a pretty good idea as to the answer to that since the Namikaze manor had been restored when he arrived at the village.

"No he lives closer to the Hyuga clan now since he and Hinata got married." said Sasuke and Taisho smiled. "You know how it is with some clans."

"Yeah I do." said Taisho then he looked at Tsunade who nodded. "Thanks." He said taking off at a run.

"That was weird." said Kakashi

"I agree." I wonder if he knows something we don't." said Gaara.

"I'm sure it will come up at the meeting." said Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Taisho ran to where he felt Naruto and Sakura's Chakra. Once he got there though he realized that they hadn't got to Naruto's house and wonder why. "Naruto? What's going on?"

"Taisho…it's Nika I think she had a sealing jutsu placed on her. You know to stop the use of the wolf's power." said Naruto who had a similar thing happen to him.

"Why did she want to use the wolf's power anyway?" asked Taisho. "She's not strong enough to hold it yet."

"We don't know that it was a sealing jutsu, that's why we were trying to get her to the house when you came up." said Sakura

"Well let me help. I know the sealing formula that Link used on her, because I was the one who actually sealed the demon in her." said Taisho

"Alright. Let's go." said Naruto and as the three got Nika inside Taisho noticed the pendent that she was wearing. It was Karone's clan symbol though Taisho didn't know how Naruto had gotten it.

"Naruto where did she get that Necklace?" he asked

"I gave it to her when she learned of the wolf spirit four years ago." said Naruto looking away as they placed Nika on her bed and Taisho looked her over.

"I see. Anyway it's not a sealing jutsu to block her powers." said Taisho "However she is drained and very weak."

"I see." said Sakura and set to heal her again.

"Naruto can I talk to you?" asked Taisho.

"Uh…" started Naruto. He looked at Nika not wanting to leave he, but knowing his uncle wouldn't say anything in front of Sakura.

"Go Naruto." said Sakura sighing. "I'll take care of Nika

"Thanks Sakura." said Naruto then he left the room with Taisho and the two walked to where no one could hear them. "What's going on? Have you got any leads?"

"Yeah it turns out that the one Link and Kushina thought they had escaped when Kushina moved here, is the leader of the Shadow Dragons."

"Xanafar?"

"Yeah but he's just a pawn. There's someone bigger in the mix."

"Who?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." said Taisho. "That the reason I was really coming to Konaha, to tell you and Tsunade."

"I guess we don't have a choice now huh?" said Naruto. "We have to tell them everything now. Right from the start."

"Tomorrow let Nika rest tonight." said Taisho softly and Naruto could tell that he wished he had done more for her.

"Right."

* * *

The next day Sasuke and the others were at the Hokage's office waiting for Naruto Hinata Nika and Taisho to show, but didn't know when they were coming. "I wonder what's taking them so long." said Sasuke

"Well I know that Taisho said that they were coming when Nika got up but I don't know when that will be." said Sakura just as the four walked in. "I guess not long."

"Tsunade we need to talk." said Taisho seriously.

"What is it?"

"Naruto and I agreed last night that they need to know since the village was the target this time."

"Very well Taisho you explain." said Tsunade wearily. "I wasn't there and you know the story better."

"Right." said Taisho as he turned to the group gathered in front of him he sighed. "There's something you all need to know."


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

Chapter 11

"Tsunade we need to talk." said Taisho seriously.

"What is it?"

"Naruto and I agreed last night that they need to know since the village was the target this time."

"very well Taisho you explain." said Tsunade wearily. "I wasn't there and you know the story better."

"Right." said Taisho as he turned to the group gathered in front of him he sighed. "There's something you all need to know."

"What is it?" asked Raven

"Naruto?" asked Sakura looking at the blonde she knew so well. Or at least she thought she did.

"Well it's complicated to say really, but…" started Naruto trailing off. He didn't really know how to explain to the only real family he's ever known about his past.

"Naruto what is it?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto confused why he was hesitating so badly.

"I should explain since Naruto doesn't know everything." said Taisho

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Well Sakura guys, you guys know that I'm Naruto's uncle right?"

"Yeah…" said Sakura slowly

"Well it's more than that." He said

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"Well…you see Minato Kushina and Link had a secret that they only shared with two other people."

"What's that?" asked Sakura shocked.

"Well…Xanafar isn't the only one behind the Shadow Dragons." said Taisho shocking everyone except for Naruto and Tsunade. "I take it you know about it?"

"I had a hunch in a way." said Tsunade looking at him.

"I see. Anyway the one that Xanafar is working with is the same one that we thought Kushina got rid of when she was a kid." said Taisho then he looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade you know who I mean since Minato told Jiraiya and he told you…"

"I have my doubts since I didn't get all the details." said Tsunade. "Jiraiya only told me what I needed to know when I became Hokage in case they attacked before the Akatsuki did. He didn't tell me everything."

"I see well that doesn't surprise me really." said Taisho sighing. "Well Kushina and Link's mother I believe is the one who is really behind the Dragons."

"Wait what?" asked Kakashi shocked.

"Kakashi you know about this?" asked Taisho

"Hmm…I see."

"I heard Minato Sensei talk about it once before. Though I didn't really understand." said Kakashi

"Wait what are you guys talking about?"

"Kushina's mother never wanted her to become the Jinchuriki of the Nine tails. When she found out that Kushina had already taken the beast in she tried to kill her." said Taisho shocking everyone including Naruto.

"Wait…what?" he asked.

"I'll explain later Naruto." said Taisho

"However as you know full well it's not easy to kill a Jinchuriki." said Kyo bringing them back on topic.

"So what does this have to do with this group?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke think about it. Obviously she found out that both mom and Link had kids and went to destroy them…us… you know what I mean." said Naruto who had gotten over his shock knowing full well about the pain and hate that filled the world.

"Heh, you're right Naruto. Zariah had refused her father when he told her Kushina was to come and be the Jinchuriki after the first Hokage's wife." said Taisho. "But Kushina was sent away to the Shadow Village because of her mother's destructive ways after finding out that it wasn't Kairo who was killed on the battlefield during the war.

"How did you find all this out?" asked Kakashi

"Link told me the day Nika was born." said Taisho turning to Naruto. "I'm sorry I didn't tell it all to you when I brought her to you and Hinata but I'm sure you can see why."

"I…No I understand, I just wish…Wish you did." said Naruto

"Minato and Link made me swear not to reveal it unless Konaha was the target and the way they were coming after Nika…I wouldn't have been surprised if they had gone after you or even Bee here next." said Taisho looking away.

"Now it makes sense." said Sai

"What does?" asked Taisho

"When we fought with Zidon before Naruto knocked him out he said _'No wonder she wanted you so badly.'_" said Sakura

"Naruto why didn't you tell me about that sooner?" asked Taisho panicky.

"I didn't think it meant much then." said Naruto shrugging.

Taisho shook his head and looked at the man who looked so much like his twin it hurt him just to look at his nephew. "You're just like him."

"No… he was better than I am." Naruto said shaking his head knowing exactly who his uncle was talking about. "Better than what I could ever be."

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Nika and she could tell that only her Raven Azariah Marrette and Koran were confused. Apparently whoever they were talking about everyone else knew about.

"I think they're talking about Naruto's father." said Gaara who had met him during the war seventeen years ago. "Am I right?"

"Yeah…him."

"I remember seeing him at the war and hearing about his powers but was he that strong?" asked Temari

"Minato would deny it because he didn't boast about things like that. It was mainly Kushina and Naruto here that made him proud." said Taisho

"Well at least he had a chance to see what kind of Ninja Naruto became right?" asked Sasuke who had fought alongside the Fourth and Second in the war because of him and his quest to find out the truth about his clan.

"Yeah…anyway we need to figure out how to stop the Shadow Dragons. Tsunade do you have any ideas?"

"We could send scouts to patrol and gather information for us." said Tsunade

"Alright. We'll take care of that. In the meantime Naruto why don't you and your team go rest?" said Taisho looking at Nika who still was slightly weak. "I mean that was a bit of a journey after all."

"I'm fine Taisho." said Nika understanding what Taisho was saying.

"Are you sure Nika?" asked Naruto

"Dad you know better than anyone." said Nika smiling. "Besides you're needed here. I was going to see if Raven and the others wanted to go train a bit."

"Well what can I say I worry at times."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Nika." said Sakura "I mean you were really weakened yesterday."

"AH but the healing rate of a Jinchuriki like Nika is something I haven't seen before." said Gaara who understood where Nika was coming from just like Naruto and Bee did even if the others didn't.

"It'' take it easy I swear. Besides Raven Azariah and Marrette won't let me do anything besides that" said Nika smiling at her three friends knowing it was true

"Go on then, I'm sure you'll be fine." said Naruto

"Thanks dad." said Nika and she left with Raven and the other three while Koran watched her wanting to go with them to get away but afraid at the same time.

"Naruto…are you sure about this?" asked Sakura

"Actually it's a good thing we don't need them hearing this even though Nika is one of the ones that they're after." said Taisho

"She'll be fine she's not alone and right now I think she needs her friends to lean on." said Naruto, who knew well the loneliness being a Jinchuriki brought as did Gaara. He knew it better than anyone but always would be there to help Naruto as he was his first friend.

"You would know that better than anyone." said Sasuke smiling.

"Of course!"

"Anyway Taisho do you have anything in mind about the scouts or patrols?" asked Gaara

"Actually no. I thought about me and Kyo but I figure that's just what they want."

"Makes sense. At least we don't have to worry about Orochimaru." said Sasuke remembering back to the fight just four years after the war.

"But who could we send to throw them off guard?" asked Naruto

"Well there is someone on the inside where I've been getting my information from but it's starting to get dangerous even for her." said Taisho

"Who is it?" asked Sasuke

"Naruto knows her actually."

"Will this really fix our dilemma here too?" asked Naruto

"Perhaps."

"So who is it?"

"Do you remember that girl you met? Right after the war, Yugure?" asked Taisho

"Yeah I remember her." said Naruto thinking about the call they had gotten after the war.

"She's actually Karone's younger sister and when she found out that the Shadow Dragons were the ones that killed her sister she's been undercover in the Dragons. However they've begun suspecting that someone is passing information and that's why you guys knew about Nika. Though we know that's not the case." said Taisho

"So she's like Itachi was?" asked Sasuke "We could…"

"We might be risking it if we asked her for help though." said Naruto

"Naruto's right." said Taisho. "That's the problem we don't have anyone else to go since everyone else that could pull it off is gone now."

"Actually that's not quite true…" said Sasuke and Naruto knew what he was talking about. As did Sakura

"Are you thinking of who I think you are?"

"Yeah Suigetsu." said Sasuke "He and I have been staying in touch after the war since he was collecting the seven swords. You know to make sure he doesn't come here."

"So…"

"What does he had to do with it?" asked Sakura

"Suigetsu owes me a few favors." said Sasuke. "I could ask him to go in."

"Actually that is a good idea. Naruto, do you have any clue?" asked Taisho

"I'd go ask Sasuke, it could prove to be worth it." said Naruto

"Alright Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes it could be of use to us." said Tsunade

"Alright but before I go there's something I need to tell you about the attack in the woods when we were returning from Bee's village." said Sasuke

"What about it?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I believe that attack on Kura and Taisho was done by Karin. It seems that she has left Orochimaru's company…_again_, and decided to strike back at me and the others." said Sasuke

"You don't think she's in the group do you?" asked Sakura shivering remembering the last time she ran into the red haired girl that wanted Sasuke.

"I don't know. But I know Suigetsu isn't with her. That much I'm sure of." said Sasuke

"I'd be wary though, you never know what could happen."

"Agreed." said Sakura "Do you mind…"

"No Sakura." said Sasuke knowing exactly what Sakura was going to say. "Naruto will you look after Raven?"

"Yeah." said Naruto confused

"Alright lets go." said Sasuke and the two leave.

"Well then…" said Taisho shocked and confused at the same time. "Naruto are they always like that?"

"I'm just as confused as you are at this point." said Naruto

"I always thought that Sasuke was more collected than that. Naruto what happened between the two of them?" asked Gaara. "I haven't seen Sasuke flare up like that since the war."

"I believe I know but I just can't seem to put my figure on it right now." said Naruto thinking

"I'd wager it has to do with what happened when your two teams joined up in the special mission after the war." said Kakashi

"Oh…Yeah…" said Naruto confusing both Taisho and Kyo

"What special mission?"

"Yeah I forgot about that." said Gaara which was ironic seeing as what had happened that day. "No wonder Sasuke's protective of Sakura."

"How long do you think you have?" asked Naruto

"A while." said Taisho "I don't have to meet with Yugure until day after tomorrow and like your father I can be in one place and another the next. Why?"

"It was what about four years after the war, isn't that it Naruto?"

"Yeah something like that." said Naruto

"So what happened?"

"Well Temari Kankuro and I had accepted Naruto's offer to celebrate the peace after the war and were setting up when Temari told me that Tsunade wanted to see the three of them and asked if we would join them. once everything was laid out we realized that Orochimaru was using the war as a means to gather information and skills." said Gaara "But what we didn't know was that when Sasuke decided to return to the Leaf and told Karin what he really thought of her she went back to Orochimaru."

"Who then used her hatred for Sasuke against him and the village." said Taisho

"That's right. I was with them on the mission and since we couldn't locate anything abnormal even with Naruto's abilities, we went to the festival that had been postponed since it was Naruto who had started and was there every year to keep it going. However what we didn't know that Karin had learned in the two years that she and Sasuke had been apart to mask he chakra and feelings.

"Which is why we didn't knew she had infiltrated the village until after the festival had started when rouge nin's attacked us." said Sai

"We were there still and managed to fight them off but Sakura and Karin had gotten into it far more than the rest of us." said Gaara shivering slightly which was something that he didn't normally do. "But then something happened that caused Sakura to hesitate and she was knocked through a collapsing wall and in to another one extremely hard."

"She lost her memory for three months after that. But what had hurt Sasuke the most I think was that he had just told her how he felt." said Kakashi who then noticed Naruto looking at him shocked and he shrugged. "He told me about a month after it happened."

"So you see Sasuke's been a bit paranoid that Karin would come back and finish them off." said Gaara

"I guess he was sort of right." said Koran then he finally made up his mind as to what he was going to do. He turned to his father "Father can I go train with Nika and the others?"

Gaara looked at Kankuro and Temari shocked. Both of which held the same looks Kankuro shook his head no at a silent question his brother had asked. Gaara turned back to Koran and smiled. He remembered how his first friend was an Uzamaki and it looked like Koran was the same way. "Yeah sure."

"Thank you father." said Koran

"Do you know where the training ground is?" asked Sai

"Yeah Raven showed me yesterday when we got here." said Koran walking out the door leaving Gaara and the others who knew him completely shocked,

"Hmm…Looks like Nika is more like Naruto than Link." said Kakashi and both Tsunade and Kyo had to agree.

* * *

Meanwhile Nika and the others were training when Koran walked up and asked if he could join them. Nika turned around and smiled at the sand nin. She was sitting on one of the three logs watching as Raven and Marrette sparred.

"Sure Koran. Actually I just quit sparring and Marrette was getting ready to take a break. Azariah done went home so Raven could really use a sparring partner." said Nika "They won't really let me spar to much because of what happened."

"Well I don't mind sparring against him if it's alright with him." said Koran

"Don't hold back on me." said Raven getting in his fighting stance.

"I never hold back." said Koran


End file.
